


Queen's Orders

by kaclydid



Series: Drabble Games #1 [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5558735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaclydid/pseuds/kaclydid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil is engrossed in his work The reader, his queen has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen's Orders

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Drabble Games on Tumblr. #15: "So, I found this waterfall ..."

You hadn’t grown up in Mirkwood, but whenever you would visit your prince, he would lead you to yet another garden, always showing you the flowers and beautiful grottoes of Mirkwood’s caverns. His face would light up when he saw your smile or wide eyed gaze at your surroundings, just the simple gesture of showing you around his home, brought him joy. That ritual, unfortunately, ended when you married Thranduil and the two of your were forced into business meetings and reports before fun could be had. 

Time had passed and duties had called, and your frequent trips to the gardens or even just mindless strolls through the cavernous halls had almost completely ceased. 

But you had never been one to let something go so easily. 

Yes, you knew Thranduil was busy, and yes, you knew he’d hate the fact that you had this idea, now, of all times, but, you wanted to be with your husband tonight. You wanted to forget about work and responsibilities, you wanted to go back to the days of your youth for just a brief while. 

Thranduil was sitting in his study, ice blue eyes trained on the parchments and reports spread out in front of him, definitely not trying to forget about his duties. Beside him sat a goblet of wine and a decanter of that same wine, the bottle almost completely empty. 

“Good evening, my love,” you murmured as you closed the door behind you. Lifting your gaze, you looked around the room, making your way over to Thranduil’s desk. 

“Good evening,” he mumbled, gaze not moving from his papers.

Slumping your shoulders you stepped to his side, fingers tracing the rim of the goblet, feeling the cool glass. “I was hoping for a bit of your time this evening,” you started, looking down at the numerous sheets. 

Thranduil only nodded, a hum coming as response as he looked back to his papers. 

Squishing your lips to the side in thought, you nodded, tapping a finger on the top of the wine bottle as you did. “ **So** …” another brief moment of thought, “ **I found this waterfall…** Near the bottom of the caverns ... “

“Is that so?”

He was utterly entranced in his work, and as much as you tried, shifting your weight so your hips flared just right under your gown, he didn’t look up to you.

“Yes, and I have a complaint,” you started. “When I walked upon the grotto just this afternoon, I noticed that there were no flowers whatsoever.” He hummed again, this time reaching for the glass of wine. You glared down at him. “I was promised anything I ever wanted when we wed, my dear,” you tried.

“And what would you like?” he asked, taking his attention off his work for a moment. 

Your eyes lit up as he looked up at you. You had won, and a small smile lit your face as you planned your next move. “I want your presence for the night,” you started, leaning down and pressing your lips against his cheek. “I want you to forget about these reports …” You stood and started to saunter away, turning to look over your shoulder as you thought. “I want a brand new bottle of wine … And your royal self to meet me at that waterfall in twenty minutes.”

He stared at you and you could see him forcing himself to keep his mouth from falling open. He opened his mouth to speak, but your finger pressed against his lips as you stepped back up. 

“Queen’s orders, Thranduil.”

He smiled and stood, hands going to your waist to pull you into his embrace. “Whatever you wish,” he smiled, leaning down to press his lips to yours.


End file.
